Ademre
The Adem are a people that live in the far northeastern region of the Four Corners in the nation of Ademre past the Stormwal Mountains. The Adem mercenaries are most visibly recognized by their bright red clothing, and have a reputation as silent and deadly fighters. The foundation of the Adem culture is a code of conduct called the Lethani. Adherence to the Lethani informs everything an Adem says and does. Adem express emotion through hand signs, occupying one hand constantly, while repressing facial expressions of emotion. Likewise, music is considered an overly intimate and improper display of emotion. Culture Elitism The Adem believe themselves culturally superior to the other people inhabiting the Four Corners, to whom they refer as 'barbarians'. They differ markedly from the other races in the four corners region in several ways. 'Comunication' Their language constrains the expression of emotion to hand gestures, rather than tone or facial expressions, except for laugh and cry and it has to be said that facials expression are well seen in private, not in formal occasions. 'Wealth' (In Haert) They lead what appears to be a simplistic lifestyle without much material wealth but in fact although this initial appearance, the inside of their houses demonstrates that they are accomodated and are well supplemented of all things just they don't show it to strangers, and they like to live in a more natural way than they could with their possibilities. (In Feant) According to Vashet is a town more cosmopolitan so it could have other behaviour. 'Sexual Beliefs and Behavior' Most surprisingly, their understanding of the mechanics of human reproduction differs greatly from the learned consensous, and they do not believe that men have any role in helping women to conceive children, nor in passing on inheritable traits. Instead of it, they believe in a kind of 'anger' that means a 'wanting of life'. The term in Ademic for it is Vaevin'' ' They are also not strange about sex, meaning they have not concept of sexual privacy (at least not the same as the rest of the Four Corners), they aren't ashamed to nudity and they can have more than one sexual partner at the same time without any kind of resentment from the other partners. They are very liberal then, sexually speaking. '''Other differences Their cultural and geographic isolation does have some benefits, such as the absence of sexually transmitted disease amongst their population and the secrecy of their arts like the Lethani and Ketan , letting them be better fighting than most 'barbarians' and so allowing their school based system work along so many years. Known members *Kvothe (although he is not a mercenary) *Shehyn *Vashet *Penthe *Tempi *Carceret *Magwyn *Celean Etymology Adem is a Dutch word, derived from the verb ademen, which translates to to breathe in English. The word Adem ''can be translated to ''breath, air or just plain oxygen. It is also the Turkish name of Adam and is used as a boy's name, meaning man or earth. Category:Ademre